cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Miguel Ferrer
Miguel Ferrer (1955 - ) Deaths in Film *''Flashpoint'' (1984) [Roget]: Killed by Kurtwood Smith. *''RoboCop'' (1987) [Bob Morton]: Killed in an explosion after Kurtwood Smith leaves a grenade in Miguel's home after shooting Miguel in the legs on the order of Ronny Cox. *''DeepStar Six'' (1989) [Snyder]: Dies of explosive decompression when he tries to escape the undersea station in a capsule and surfaces too quickly. *''Another Stakeout'' (1993) [Tony Castellano]: Shot repeatedly in the chest and stomach in a shoot-out with Richard Dreyfuss and Emilio Estevez (after being knocked into a swimming pool); his body then falls back into the water. *''Royce'' (1994) [Gribbon]: Killed in an explosion, along with Anthony Stewart Head and his cohorts, after James Belushi fastens a bomb to Miguel's belt while Miguel is hanging from a helicopter. *''The Night Flier'' (1997) [Richard Dees]: Shot repeatedly by police after he attacks them with an axe (convinced they're vampires). His body is later seen when photographers take pictures of him. *''Mulan'' (1998; animated) [Shan-Yu]: Killed in an explosion after a firework rocket is fired at him, knocking him into a tower filled with fireworks. *''Traffic'' (2000) [Eduardo Ruiz]: Poisoned when he eats the dinner brought by an assassin posing as a bellhop; he dies shortly afterwards as Don Cheadle tries to save him. *''Wrong Turn at Tahoe'' (2009) [Vincent]: Presumably shot in the back of the head by Cuba Gooding Jr. in Miguel's car; the movie ends with Cuba holding the gun to Miguel's head, but Cuba's dialogue indicates that he intends to shoot. *''Hard Ride To Hell ''(2010) [Jefe]: Killed in an explosion when an amulet is turned back on him by Laura Mennell. *''The Courier (2012) '[Mr. Capo]: Shot in his kitchen, along with his wife (Lili Taylor), by Jeffrey Dean Morgan as they cook a meal together after torturing him. *Rio 2 ''(2014; animated) '[Big Boss]: Swallowed whole (off-screen) by an anaconda; we see Miguel attempting to placate it with a lollipop, but later cut back to see the snake has eaten him instead. Deaths in Television *''Tales from the Crypt: The Thing from the Grave'' (1990) [Mitch Bruckner]: Buried alive by the zombie Kyle Secor (after having his fingers cut off with a shovel), after Miguel falls into an open grave during a chase. *''The Stand'' (1994) [Lloyd Henreid]: Killed in an explosion (along with everybody else in Las Vegas) when the hand of God detonates the nuclear bomb that Matt Frewer had brought into the city. We see the explosion in the distance as Bill Fagerbakke and Gary Sinise watch from the desert. *''Tales from the Crypt: In the Groove'' (1994) [Gary Grover]: Shot in the chest by his sister (Wendie Malick) after he breaks into her home to kill her. *''Medium: Being Joey Carmichael'' (2008) [Joey Carmichael/Teddy Carmichael]: Playing a dual role as twins, "Teddy" is shot to death by Alex Fernandez, some time before the episode begins; "Teddy" only appears in flashbacks (with his spirit then possessing his twin). "Joey" survives the episode. *''Law & Order: Criminal Intent: Ten Count'' (2008) [Gus Kovak]: Beaten to death off-screen by Enver Gjokai. His body is shown when Chris Noth and Julianne Nicholson arrive on the scene but are too late. Deaths in Video Game *''Halo 2'' (2004) [Heretic Leader]: Killed by Keith David at the end of a fight in Miguel's hangar. Notable Connections Son of Jose Ferrer and Rosemary Clooney Brother of Rafael Ferrer Cousin of George Clooney Ex-Mr. Leilani Sarelle Mr. Lori Weintraub (producer) Ferrer, Miguel Ferrer, Miguel Ferrer, Miguel Ferrer, Miguel Ferrer, Miguel Ferrer, Miguel Ferrer, Miguel Ferrer, Miguel Ferrer, Miguel Category:Death scenes by premature burial Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by decompression Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Performers with over 20 deaths